Recent advancements in semiconductor technology and the commercial availability of devices with low on-resistance and parasitic capacitance (e.g., SiC & GaN devices) has led to power converters that can achieve high efficiency. This high efficiency is attainable for power converters running at low switching frequencies (e.g., <70 kHz). These power converters can operate in hard switching continuous conduction mode (CCM). Turn-on losses can become dominant for high switching frequency operation when operating in CCM. The trend for increasing switching frequency is driven by the fact that the use of high switching frequencies can lead to a significant reduction in filter sizes. However, high switching frequency operation can sometimes require zero voltage switching (ZVS) turn-on.